random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Hootenanny/Music
The music for every level in SSBH. Super Smash Bros. Battlefield * Main Theme Melee * Main Theme Brawl * Main Theme SSB4 Final Destination * Final Destination Melee * Final Destination SSB4 * Main Theme Melee Ver. 2 Hootenanny Central * Vs. Taboo * Final Destination Crusade 9.0 * Credits 64 Mario Donkey Kong Jungle Hijinx * Kongo Jungle * Gear Getaway * DK Rap Gangplank Galleon * Gangplank Galleon * Jungle Level Ver. 2 * Battle for Storm Hill The Legend of Zelda Hyrule Castle 64 * Hyrule Castle 64 * Main Theme/Underworld Theme * Ocarina of Time Medley Skyloft * Gerudo Valley * Battle of the Goddesses/Ghirahim's Theme * Full Steam Ahread (Spirit Tracks) Metroid Pyrosphere * Brinstar * Nemesis Ridley * Escape Yoshi Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Story * Obstacle Course * Yoshi's Island Kirby Dream Land (SSB4) * The original 8-bit theme of the Kirby's Dreamland level currently displayed * Green Greens Ver. 2 * Gourmet Race Fountain of Dreams * Fountain of Dreams * Boss Theme Medley * The Great Cave Offensive Starfox Corneria * Corneria * Sector Z 64 * Space Armada Orbital Gate Assault * Missle Slipstream * Star Wolf's Theme * Space Battleground Pokémon Pokémon Colosseum * N's Castle Medley * Route 10 * Victory Road Kalos Pokémon League * Battle! Champion Cynthia * Battle! Dialga/Palkia * Battle! X and Y Trainer Battle Kid Icarus Palutena's Temple * Skyworld * Dark Pit's Theme * Boss Fight 1 F-Zero Mute City (SSB4) * Mute City * Mute City Ver. 2 * Mute City Ver. 3 Port Down Aero Drive * Planet Colors * Climb Up! And Get The Last Chance! * Brain Cleaner Earthbound Onett * Onett * Mother 2 * Smiles and Tears Fire Emblem Castle Seige/Arena Ferox * Fire Emblem * Shadow Dragon Medley * With Mila's Divine Intervention (Celica Map 1) Colosseum * Fire Emblem Theme * Attack * Time of Action Warioware Warioware, Inc. * Warioware, Inc. Medley * Ashley's Theme * Mike's Theme Pikmin Twilight River * Main Theme * Stage Select * Forest of Hope Game & Watch Flat Zone X * Flat Zone * Flat Zone 2 * Game & Watch Ambience Wii Fit Wii Fit Studio * Bath Time Theme * Pictochat * Tetris: Type A Animal Crossing Town and City/Smashville * Go K.K. Rider! * Plaza/Title * Tour Punch-Out!! Boxing Ring * Minor Circuit * Jogging / Countdown * Punch-Out!! Theme R.O.B. Gyromite * Gyromite * Balloon Fight Medley * Mario Bros. Sonic Soleanna * Live & Learn * Right There, Ride On * His World City Escape * Escape from the City * Open Your Heart * Sonic Heroes Pac-Man Ghost Island * Space Race * Pac-Man's Park/Block Town Pac-Maze * Pac-Man * Pac-Man (Club Mix) * Namco Arcade 80's Retro Melody 1-2 Mega Man Wily Castle * Mega Man 2 Medley * Mega Man 2 8-Bit Medley Metal Man's Stage * Metal Man's Theme * Air Man's Theme * Spark Man's Theme Xenoblade Gaur Plain * Gaur Plain * You Will Know Our Names * Mechanical Rhythm Rayman Land of the Livid Dead * Land of the Livid Dead * Grannies' World Tour * Moving Ground Shovel Knight Pridemoor Keep * Strike the Earth * The Halls of the Usurper * The Decadent Dandy Bit.Trip The Bit.Trip * Runner2 Medley * Runner2 8-Bit Medley * Runner Medley Other NES Remix * NES Remix Theme * Famicom Medley * Duck Hunt Medley Smash Bros. 64 * Like SSB4 Dream Land, the theme of the level currently being fought on will be the theme that plays. * Smash 64 Character Select